A sleepy confession
by xKc
Summary: When Barry take Caitlin with him to tackle a fire, Caitlin get's a little overwhelmed and it's up to Barry to take care of her for a change. But when a certain doctor is extremely tired, she tends to just blurt things out that aren't ment to be blurted out. SnowBarry One-Shot


**Before you read this, quick disclaimer. I wrote this after a night out with friends, for some reason i think it's a good idea to write stuff when i'm drunk. So with that being said, if some parts seem off or there are any spelling mistakes, i'm sorry. I tried my best to fix it a much as i could. **

* * *

Barry and Caitlin were sitting in the cortex casually chatting when an alarm went off.

"Huge fire in an apartment complex on 5th avenue, everyone has already been evacuated but the fire is getting out of control rapidly." Caitlin read off of one of the monitors.

"Alright, suit up." Barry said. He was about to turn around to get changed himself when Caitlin stopped him. "What do you mean?"

"This is the perfect way to put your training into practice, now come on we don't have much time." Before Caitlin could react any further Barry had already changed into his suit and was waiting for her to get going.

"Go, i can't get ready as fast as you can. I'll use a breach and..." Caitlin was cut off by lightning surrounding her and within a second she was completely changed.

She stuck up her finger at Barry with a little grin and was about to say something before she was swooped up. "Don't worry, i didn't sneak a peak." Barry winked and started running.

They arrived at the scene and Barry ran them up into the heart of the fire. "Alright, you can do this. Just do what we practiced."

She gave him a worried look before trying to extinguish the fire. She tried and tried again but the fire was too big. "I can't do it Barry." She sighed in defeat.

"Yes you can. We practiced this exact scenario. You can do it, i believe in you." Barry reassured her from a distance.

She tried again but still couldn't get the fire under control. It started to spread and become more unstable and at that point she started panicking.

Barry noticed this and tried calling for her but she couldn't hear him. He went into flashtime and went over to her. "Hey, hey, you're in flashtime with me. Calm down, okay? Take a deep breath."

She did just that but it wouldn't help. She burst out into tears right there and Barry pulled her in for a hug. "Shhh, it's okay."

Barry knew he could stay like this for quite some time but they had to do something eventually. Now he knew that he could just take care of the fire himself but he wanted to make sure Caitlin's training wasn't for nothing.

That's when Barry remembered something from their past. "Hey, do you remember that time when i lost my speed and the only reason i couldn't get it back was because i was doubting myself?"

He didn't hear a response but felt a slight nod. "Well, you were the one to tell me i should believe in myself and now i am here to do the same for you. I know you can do this, Cait. I will be right here with you."

After having calmed down enough she looked up at him and gave a little smile. Barry was about to pull away but she stopped him. "Can you just..."

She couldn't really finish what she wanted to say, she didn't even know what she was trying to ask but it seemed like Barry knew. He always knew. He spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You got this, Cait. Ready?"

She nodded and time sped back up. She took a deep breath and focused on what Barry said. In no time the fire was slowly but surely taken care off until all the flames were out.

Barry was about to say something when he noticed that Caitlin was breathing harder then usual. "Are you okay?"

She was panting too hard to give any response so she just hummed but suddenly everything went black.

She fainted right into Barry's arms. "Cait? Cait please wake up."

Barry quickly pressed his comms button, Cisco must have been in the lab somewhere. "Cisco, something's wrong with Caitlin. We need a breach back asap."

Barry didn't need to ask twice and a breach opened almost instantly. He got out on the other side and immediately put Caitlin on one of the gurneys.

"What happened?" Cisco yelled as he ran into the room panicking.

Barry was flashing all around her doing all the checkups at super-speed. He came to a stop and let out a heavy sigh of relief. "She's alright. She passed out from exhaustion, i guess the fire was a little big after all. She just needs rest and she'll be okay."

Cisco was finally able to relax. "Oh man, you had me worried for a second here." He then was also able to have a look at Barry's suit. As it turns out Caitlin's mascara had run out all over the emblem from when she was crying earlier. "What did you do to my suit?"

Barry sighed at that statement like usual when Cisco would refer to it as his suit but decided against arguing this time. "Oh, about that..."

Barry proceeded to fill him in on what had happened. Cisco ended up pretty much forcing him out of the suit so he could clean it. Barry on the other hand decided to take Caitlin back to her apartment so she would at least be comfortable when she woke up.

* * *

Barry just finished pulling up the covers when he noticed she was waking up. "Hey." He said gently as he sat down next to her.

"What happened?" She asked worried that something bad caused her to pass out.

"You passed out from exhaustion, the fire really took it's toll on you. I'm sorry about that, i should have helped."

She took his hand causing him to look up. "Hey, it's not your fault. I just need a little more practice and i'll be fine on my own next time." They smiled at each other for a few moments before Caitlin realized something. "Why am i here? Shouldn't i be at the lab?"

"I figured you would want to wake up in your own bed. Plus, the beds at star labs aren't really comfortable, take it from someone that spent a lot of time on them." He joked causing her to laugh. Barry could never get enough of that.

"Thank you." She whispered and closed her eyes a little. Barry was about to get up and leave but was stopped again. "Barry? Can you... i mean could you please..."

Barry chuckled at the sight before him. "Scoot over."

He was swiftly snuggled up to like many times before. "Thank you." She whispered happily. Sometimes she wondered if he was developing psychic abilities on top of his speed. He always knew exactly what she needed or what she was about to say. It was even scary at times that it was so accurate.

"You know, with the amount of times that i've stayed over, people might get ideas." Barry teased.

Caitlin sighed. "I wouldn't mind." She replied sleepily. It was only until Barry chuckled lightly that she realized what she just said. Her eyes shot wide open and she turned to him. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, i didn't mean it. I mean yes i did but i..."

Barry zoned out for a moment. She looked so utterly adorable when she was rambling like that. When he regained his focus, she was still going.

"It's not like that, really. I-I mean of course i love you and i..." Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as she stared in shock. "I am so sorry. I can't believe i just said that, i'm..."

Barry decided he had enough and she was cut off by the feeling of his lips pressed to hers. She was confused at first but soon enough she let herself relax and kissed back.

When Barry pulled back she was left staring, not sure what just happened. Barry noticed and just let out a quiet chuckle. He pulled her back down a wrapped her closely in his arms. Soon he felt her relax as he was running his fingers through her hair. "I love you too." He whispered.

* * *

The next morning Caitlin woke up only to find Barry's arm wrapped around her waist. She tried to turn around as gently as possible in case he was still sleeping but she was greeted by him staring right at her with a big smile on his face. "Hey, did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yes." She replied still confused by the whole situation when she remembered the events of the night before. "D-Did last night really happen?"

Barry smiled and shortly after she was kissed again. It felt even better then she could have imagined. "What do you think?"

She smiled back as happy as she could be and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it was soon lulling her back to sleep. She snuggled up to him and he gladly reciprocated. It was already 9 am and they were supposed to be at the lab an hour ago but Barry figured it couldn't hurt for her to sleep a little longer then usual.

Caitlin woke up again a few hours later, still smiling as the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Barry. "Hey." He said with a playful tone as he gave her a quick peck.

"Hey. What time is it, i feel like i slept for a week." She murmured while she snuggled closer to Barry.

"11 am." Barry casually answered.

Caitlin's eyes shot open. "What? Why didn't you wake me up, we should have been at the lab hours ago."

"You just looked too cute to be woken up." He replied as he pulled her back down to him. "Plus, you don't want to be near Cisco right now."

She gave him a confused look. "Well let's just say mascara is hard to remove from my... his... _my_ suit... He was actually going to give you a whole speech on crying elsewhere next time."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I..." She was trying to continue apologizing but soon found her lips otherwise occupied once more. "You know, you can't just kiss me whenever you want me to be quiet."

"I never said i wanted you to be quiet. There was just no need to apologize." Barry said as he was stealing a few more kisses.

"But i ruined your suit."

"Don't worry, Cisco has like four more." This time Barry was interrupted... by Caitlin's stomach. "Hmm, how about some breakfast? Rumor has it that i make great pancakes."

"Sounds just prefect to me."

* * *

**Looking back at it in the end, the tittle might change. I don't know to what, but i'm sure i'll find something... I just couldn't come up with anything else in the moment. Anyways, i hope you liked it. :D **


End file.
